Zuri Zenobia Ross
'Zuri Zenobia Pumbanosia Simone Lacrossay Ross Faria Putul 'is mi''xed with a little bit of Bengali and African she is one of the main characters of ''Jessie. '' Zuri was enslaved at birth from Uganda, Africa by the youngest member of the Ross Family. She has imaginary friends and is funny , especially with Emma. Her imaginary friend, Milly The Manfish, appeared in Princess And The Pea Brain. Her other friend Chubby the bear is a dead animal. She loves to naw on Chubby's ears as she sleeps. Personality Zuri is the most loving, imaginative, yet sexy girl you will ever meet. She adores her siblings but also enjoys cursing a lot as well. She is highly creative and imaginative and has a hard time separating fact from fiction, brought to light by her array of imaginary friends. She often blames things on her boyfriend, Luke. She has a very close-knit relationship with her older sister Emma Ross. She has a good brother-sister relationship with Ravi Ross.She is also very close with her nanny, Jessie. She also really wants a hippo. She is always having fun if it is with a real person or pretend person. Appearance Zuri comes from an African slave background. She has curly black hair with dark skin, similar to dark choclate, and a very negroid face. She is very fun to be around but never underestimate the power of Zuri. She can be seen constantly wearing frilly tutus and tiaras as well as different costumes varying from Indian saris to bows and casual outfits. She is also known for having different conversations with her imaginary friend. Zuri's favorite color is Black because it reminds her of death. Character History 'Season 1' *In '"New York, New Nanny", Zuri asks Jessie to be her nanny and her sibling's new nanny after the old nanny runs off. Although Jessie doesn't accept the offer, she still gets hired to do the job. She, along her siblings, try to run away from Jessie to get their parents' attention. *In '''The Talented Mr. Kipling Jessie takes the kids out to the park and Zuri insists there is a girl named Genevieve who calls her a mean name. She has Jessie handle the problem, but when she finds out it's an imaginary girl; Jessie might just need to be a little imaginative to solve the problem. Zuri is also seen being very sassy to Mrs. Chesterfield, a grumpy old lady who lives in the same building. *In''' Used Karma, she is seen pranking Ravi along with Luke throughout the episode. *In '''Zombie Tea Party 5, she invites Emma to her tea party, but things go wrong when Emma ditches her for her other friend. *In Zuri's New Old Friend, Zuri makes a new friend who isn't imaginary, Nana Banana. *In Creepy Connie Comes a Callin', she believes that Ravi can predict the future. *In Star Wars, Zuri helps Luke steal some of Jordan Taylor's belongings to sell. Zuri also reveals she likes country music. *In "Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?", she sells lemonade in the lobby of their apartment building. Jessie helps her. She also sells very spicy cookies and Ravi sells them glasses of milk to drink up. *In "Take the A-Train... I Think?", Zuri goes with Jessie, Ravi, and Emma to the cultural fair for Emma's social studies assignment for Battery Park. Trivia *Her birthday is in February, and she was brought home in April. *Zuri is very sassy and her personality is similar to that of the title character's in the Roxy Hunter movie franchise. Her usual quote is " Heck to the no! " *Her favorite topping on an ice cream is caramel, and she has at least once mistaken the word 'Karma' for 'caramel' (Used Karma). *She blames global warming for everything bad that happens. *She can be bribed with candy. *Due to her young age, she still believes in Santa and the Easter Bunny and Mr Plonterio. *Has cable TV. *She was in the 2nd grade in Season 1. But then in Make New Friends, But Hide the Old, she entered the 3rd grade. *She likes country music, especially Rascall Flats (Star Wars). *She takes piano lessons, but hasn't learned anything. *She is a major Tessie shipper, considering she started it. *She wants to marry Chubby the bear. (Beauty & the Beasts) *Her name is the almost the same as Tom Cruise's daughter, Suri. *Has called Mr. Kipling an "Over-Sized Gecko" In Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation. *Zuri is very silly. *She goes all crazy when she eats cake. (Tempest in a Teacup) *Her godfather is Johnny Depp. (Gotcha Day) *She found Jessie on the street and once called her a "street nanny" (New York, New Nanny) *Both she and Luke were adopted the same year. *She is compared to Chloe James in another Disney Series "Dog With a Blog". *She refers herself as "Cute" *She loves ponies *When Zuri's imaginary friend Millie the Mermaid "dies", she wants to have a funeral for her, and when Bertram calls the funeral stupid, Jessie tries to make him think that Zuri letting go of Millie is really her way of saying goodbye to her imaginary friends, considering that she is getting older. (The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling) *It is revealed that her full name is Zuri Zenobia Ross. (The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling) *Zuri seems to act crazier than she used to in season two. *She farts when she is nervous Creepy Connie Comes a Callin'. *She got a pet zebra on her gotcha day Gotcha Day. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ross Family Category:Children Category:Images of Zuri Ross